Baby, You're a Firework
by SillySmiley
Summary: This isn't a songfic with that Katy Perry song, but it's mentioned. Kakashi and Anko welcome the New Year by viewing a fireworks display. This was actually written for a contest. One-shot. KakaAnko


**Hello, folks! Long time since I uploaded a new fiction, huh? Well, this one comes attached with a purpose (other than pleasing my loyal readers ;P). This is for a fiction writing contest on ****-Bound- by the way's**** Naruto forum.**

**And without further ado, please enjoy my story.**

**By the way, I don't own any bit of the Narutoverse… **

* * *

A mischievous grin slung across his concealed face, Konoha's very own copy ninja made his way up behind a certain plum-haired chuunin proctor at the naughty book stand he made regular trips to. "Hey now, I didn't know you were into such risqué fiction…," the silver-haired jounin mused, leaning his back against said book case with a foot propped up on a supporting wood beam.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Kakashi," she replied tersely, thumbing through the latest X-rated graphic novel to grace the wooden book shelf. "What do you want…?" Anko questioned after a moment's pause on his part.

"What makes you think I want something…?" Kakashi shot back, purposefully reaching around her as to brush her barely-covered torso with his sleeve-covered forearm for a copy of Icha Icha he already owned. Of course, the question was just meant to keep his aloof demeanor. The silver-haired wonder always had a motive surrounding his actions. Who could blame him? Don't we _all_ have a purpose behind the things we do? His motives, however, often involved personal gain; often, not always.

Anko stole a sidelong glance at him in response to the brush on the stomach before returning her gaze to the naked men on display in the book she held. "Don't you always…?" she countered, keeping up the questioning banter between the two of them. The tension between their bodies was all but visible. It was more than physical attraction they held for each other, but intellectual. They could connect on levels nobody around them could understand. And here they were, yet again, locked into a lighthearted back-and-forth for no reason whatsoever… other than to prove who was superior. Obviously, Anko believed herself to be far more mentally tough than the overrated jounin. Kakashi would beg to differ.

"I suppose…," Kakashi gave in, handing this challenge win to Anko as a present. In his mind, however, the excuse was that he was distracted (how shinobi like, eh?) by the music playing on the corroded speakers lining the naughty store's water-stained ceiling tiles. He only detected familiarity in the song playing from the local radio station's abuse of it: "Firework" by Katy Perry. "That reminds me…," the copy ninja murmured thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with his free hand as he pretended to be interested in the Icha Icha book he held in the other, "I believe today is New Years Eve…"

"You 'believe' or you 'know'?" Anko asked, not skipping a beat with secret reveling pleasure from her recent win. "Because I _believe_ that you're going to ask me out. That's a prediction, not an outright fact, such as today is, factually, New Year's Eve."

Kakashi was silent as he slammed his book shut in one hand and set it back on the shelf. Reaching into one of the pockets in his green, standardized shinobi vest, he pulled out a twenty and handed it to Anko. "To buy your… reading material," he explained, not at all hinting at Anko's previous accusations. He turned to start strolling down to an end cap and disappeared behind another row of naughty material, this case holding explicit DVDs on display. Picking one up at random, Kakashi turned it in his gloved hand.

Kakashi had tossed the ball into Anko's court, and she knew it. It frustrated her. Having no choice but to go after him, she tucked the book under her arm and wadded the bill in her hand. "I don't need your money," she said through gritted teeth as she threw the balled-up twenty back at him, not even attempting to hide her flaring temper. She took the money, and his response, as an insult. "Stop acting so damn cocky and tell me why you started antagonizing me. Why are you ignoring what I said?" Anko demanded, refraining from stomping her foot like a child. She did, however, ball her hands into fists at her side.

Kakashi feigned interested and glanced up at her with a hooded, onyx eye. Though, he was not exactly _feigning_… he faked feigning, if that makes sense. The skilled jounin only wanted to make it look like he was forcing an interested look on his face, for he actually was intrigued by Anko. Always has been, as a matter of fact. "Oh, c'mon now…," he cooed as he scooped the wadded-up bill from the ground. He held it up for her to see before brushing back left flap of her coat (which kept her modesty) and tucked the bill around one of the strings in her fishnet top, as if she were a hooker. "It's a treat. On me." Turning to set the DVD he still held back on the shelf, Kakashi continued. "'Antagonizing'?" he quoted almost mockingly. "Just how am I-"

"Save it, Hatake," Anko cut him short. "You want… something," she determined with finality.

"Alright, you got me," Kakashi admitted, the fabric over his mouth maneuvering in such a way that Anko could tell he was smirking. His hands rose, palms out, as if he were surrendering. It was like he was enjoying some private joke that she was not a part of. She did not like it. "The word around the village is that there is a firework display happening at the Hokage monument, being set off on top of the rock," Kakashi commented, setting his hands back down at his side.

"You don't have to say it like it's some damn secret, you ass hat. There've been flyers up for weeks buzzing about it. Hell, it's even been in the paper several times, since apparently it qualifies as breaking news," Anko replied in her same snarly, cocky fashion.

"I believe the last firework display happened a decade ago… There hasn't been one in a while because of the fire the last one caused. This _is_ the Village Hidden in the Leaves, after all. Therefore, the upcoming firework display constitutes as 'breaking news'."

Anko wanted to smack him. Right upside his head. Or maybe a swift knee to the gut. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's your point in bringing the fireworks up?" She hated how talkative Kakashi was acting now, usually being the silent, aloof type. She would never admit that it was her fault she lured his tongue into orchestrating a whole symphony of sentences for her now.

"There's also word around town that you don't plan on going… not without a date, anyway…," he lulled in that especially husky, ragged tone reserved only for his plum-haired beauty. His right eye glimmered with a suggestive connotation, implying something more after a simple date to watch fireworks. "Maybe you'll give me your first kiss of the new year," he suggested with a smirk lying under his mask.

Anko, being the clever chuunin that she was, did not fall for his ploy to get her into bed… this time. However, there was no way in hell she would deny a date from the sexiest man in the village. She sashayed forward, locking him up against the DVD case with her right leg between his and her left knee hiked up to his pelvis. Feeling his right leg quiver between hers, Anko leaned into his ear and blew lightly on the lobe before biting. She felt Kakashi squirm to keep from yelping at the sudden jolt. "Pick me up at five…," she breathed in his ear, lapping at the blood she drew before stepping back. She reached under her jacket to grab the twenty Kakashi had tucked there. Swaying her hips with extra swagger, Anko approached the counter, un-tucking the book from under her arm and paying. She kept the extra change.

Kakashi was left in the aisle, a bit bewildered at being owned at his own game.

She won.

For now…

XoXoX

Kakashi hummed the tune to that Katy Perry song he recognized in the naughty store as he strolled nonchalantly. His hands were in his pants pockets, right arm braced out for Anko to loop her own through. Of course, Anko set the time early in preparation for his typical tardiness. She did not expect to see him show up on time and take her out to dinner first, which was nice. He had the fillet; she had the pot stickers. Both enjoyed a well-deserved glass of sake.

"Would you knock it off…?" Anko questioned in a less irritable tone than normal. She was no longer dressed in her "hooker" garb that passed as her kunoichi wear during most hours of the day. Instead, she sported a fine kimono and her hair was tied up elegantly, a light swoosh of makeup enhancing her already lovely features. Kakashi had questioned whether it was the same Anko or not, because she looked completely done up… or as done up as her laziness allowed in its short break from inhabiting all of her casual actions.

"Would you rather I hum something else…?" he asked in an amused tone as he led her toward the Hokage monument, weaving easily through the gradually thickening throng of people.

"I'd rather you shut the hell up and bask in my beauty like every other boyfriend with his girl tonight," Anko retorted, sounding like she was kidding. Whether she was or not, Kakashi could not tell. He could not read her facial expression, as it was hidden from sight with her head resting on his upper, toned arm. He had actually dressed up for the night himself, choosing casual black slacks and an un-tucked, button-up, light blue shirt with a white wife beater underneath. However, he had various ninja weapons on his person, concealed under his clothes. Like a boy scout, Kakashi Hatake was always prepared.

"Then it is done, my beauty…," Kakashi replied huskily and led Anko up as close to the front as he could. Out of the corner of his only revealed eye, he could see her on her tip toes, trying to see over the heads in front of them. "Want to sit on my shoulders so you can see…?" he offered, only half joking.

Anko turned her sights to him with an indignant snort. "No," she replied, trying not to smile. "Besides, I don't even have any pants on. I'll be flashing everyone." Right there, she knew that Kakashi would find his way into the verbal fissure she created: she typically did not care so much about her decency.

"Mmm…," he mumbled, the sound settling deep in his throat, "All the more reason to put you up there. Any panties?" he questioned without restraint, to which Anko slapped his chest with the back of the hand that was formerly linked around his arm.

"Don't be lewd," she chided then turned to try and see past the heads again.

Without thinking twice about it, Kakashi grabbed Anko's hand and barged his way through the mass of people taking up the front twenty feet of the grounds open to showing the fireworks. With several "Excuse me," "I'm sorry," and "I didn't mean to step on your son's toy, ma'am" excuses on his part, Kakashi broke into the front of the crowd, pulling Anko up next to him who was a little ruffled and unnerved from being weaved through the passage he carved out for them.

"Christ, Kakashi…," she breathed, smoothing back her hair with her free hand. "That was brutal."

"You should know," he replied in a tone that said _Enough, now watch_. Wrapping an arm around her narrow waist, Kakashi held Anko against his side as the firework display commenced. He pointed at the sky at them, as if she could not see them bursting herself.

The night sky illuminated with fiery sparks covering the whole color spectrum. There were even fireworks that had more than one color, or changed colors. Those were the ones many people "ooh"ed and "ah"ed at. Children covered their ears, anticipating the particularly loud fireworks, their faces contorting into discomfort when a loud screech still swelled in their covered ears.

Kakashi leaned down, his covered lips flush with Anko's ear for a brief, barely-there kiss. "'Baby, you're a firework'," he cooed the lyrics to that same song. "I'd rather watch _you_ than the sky any day of the week…," he spoke low in her ear and swept her up into a kiss through his mask to welcome in the New Year.

In other circumstances, Anko would have found the lyrics entirely cheesy. But just this once, she decided to let Kakashi have his moment in romancing her. And she allowed herself to be romanced.


End file.
